Destensión
by AllysterRaven
Summary: Jasdero está preocupado por el mal humor mañanero de su hermano, y en algún momento empezó a tratar de "relajarlo" furtivamente aprovechando sus escasas horas de sueño. / Alerta de alto contenido sexual explícito.


La respiración de Jasdero se entrecortó durante un segundo en cuanto notó a su hermano moverse. Éste no despertó, y el rubio se alivió en lo que Devitto comenzaba a roncar de nuevo.

– Jas... –Ese dulce suspiro entre sueños hizo sonreír al menor, quien apretó los labios y succionó la erección de su hermano.

Llevaba meses haciéndolo, aprovechando los pocos respiros que le daba el insomnio a Debitto para tratar de quitarle el estrés que tan acostumbrado estaba el moreno a acumular. Gracias a los hilos en sus labios, su forma de "relajarlo" venía con firma y su hermano era incapaz de soñar con nadie más.

Mordió suavemente la punta, masturbándolo con una de sus manos desnudas para evitar que su miembro se pusiera flácido. Había investigado mucho para saber cómo hacerlo: robando libros cuando Devitto se ocupaba de hacer el bándalo rompiendo escaparates, tomando prestado más libros de la habitación de Tyki... Todo lo que implicara robar y libros; no tenía muchas otras salidas.

El mayor de los gemelos gimió, apretando un poco los párpados amenazando con abrirlos y forzando a Jasdero a detenerse de nuevo. Le costaba parar cuando ya había empezado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa para evitar ser descubierto.

El rubio creía que, en cuanto Devitto se percatase, éste lo apartaría y dejaría de hablarle para siempre. No quería que eso pasara, pero tampoco se veía capaz de dejar de practicar semejante actividad.

Era ciertamente excitante, hasta límites insospechados, y lo que había empezado siendo una inocente y bondadosa acción había terminado siendo algo de un trasfondo egoísta y caprichoso.

Su mano libre se movió por sí sola, bajando por su propio vientre desnudo y metiéndose bajo el pantalón del pijama. Suspiró sin dejar de mover la cabeza contra la pelvis de su hermano, costándole un poco moverse sin hacerle daño con los hilos.

– Dero... –Murmuró de nuevo el mayor, atrayendo los ojos dorados de su hermano, sonrientes. Se sentía feliz al satisfacerle, habiendo notado que Devitto despertaba mucho más tranquilo por la mañana. Éste, por supuesto, no sabía el por qué; y afortunadamente tampoco se acordaba de nada de lo soñado.

Los suspiros y quejidos que hacía su hermano en sueños le excitaban cada vez más, y pronto había deslizado sus pantalones hasta medio muslo para poder estimularse a libertad. Aceleró cuidadosamente el ritmo con su cabeza, sacando y volviendo a meter la deseosa erección entre sus labios. No había nada que Jasdero quisiera más.

Recordando constantemente distintos párrafos de texto que había leído en los libros, movía su lengua y labios a consciencia, pero pronto se dejó llevar y ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el penetrante aroma que le invadía y que le sentaba como algo completamente afrodisíaco.

Su propia respiración hacía estragos, y sus manos se movían sin parar. No podía pensar, ni podía detenerse ya.

Sin pretenderlo lo enrredó sin querer entre los hilos, estrechándolo duramente. En ese momento, Jasdero creyó que de veras iba a despertar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de Devitto soltar un fuerte gemido que –muy probablemente– se escucharía desde varias habitaciones, se mantuvo sumido en un profundo sueño. Era algo extraño puesto que pocas veces su hermano gozaba de tan buen dormir, pero eso no fue algo que le preocupara al menor.

Consiguió sacársela de la boca, para seguidamente volver a atacar la punta con los labios, succionándola y lamiéndola con glotonería. Se sentía cerca de su propio orgasmo, y como no quería venirse antes que el moreno volvió a introducírsela en la boca y succionarla iniciando un acelerado vaivén.

Él mismo jadeaba, sin darse cuenta habiendo abandonado la mano que le ayudaba en la felación y metiéndosela hasta la garganta. La otra seguía moviéndose con rapidez en su propia erección, cada vez más al borde, y clavó sus uñas en la piel cuando notó el pedazo de carne caliente hincharse en su paladar.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero normalmente Jasdero tenía tiempo de sacársela de entre los hilos y atrapar la semilla de su hermano en su boca sin tener que tragarla luego. Esta vez no fue así, puesto que tenía el miembro completamente hundido en su cavidad, y la punta presionaba su campanilla.

Se asustó un poco al notar como Devitto llegaba al orgasmo, pero al mismo tiempo le extasió tanto que se vino en ese preciso instante también.

Al correrse sus músculos se tensaron, succionando aún más la erección en su boca y tragando por instinto. La hundió aún más entre sus labios, presionando el superior contra el abdomen de su hermano, y sin poder realmente controlar las pequeñas combulsiones que sufrían sus caderas sintió como el semen del mayor corría por el interior de su pecho.

Normalmente conseguía que nada se manchara, pero esa vez las sábanas quedaron hechas un desastre. Por supuesto todo era suyo, puesto que no había dejado que ni una sola gota se escapara de entre los hilos.

Exhausto se mantuvo unos segundos así, recorriendo con sus orbes la piel gris, perlada por el sudor, de Devitto, hasta llegar a su rostro. Su pecho se balanceaba con su respiración, bastante calmada, y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Jasdero sonrió con alivio, habiendo conseguido una vez más su objetivo, a pesar de haberlo controlado tan poco esta vez.

Se la sacó lentamente de la boca, doliéndole un poco la unión de su mandíbula con el cráneo por haberla abierto tanto. Con sumo cuidado, volvió a meter el ahora flácido miembro de su gemelo dentro del calzoncillo, y él mismo se recolocó la ropa.

Se sentía agotado, y decidió que le pediría a una de las sirvientas cambiar las sábanas por la mañana. Pero ahora, solo quería acurrucarse al lado de Devitto y dormir todo lo que, por una vez, había dormido el otro gemelo.

Al menos, el mayor de los dos estaría menos tenso al despertar.


End file.
